My Immortal
by Jessa7
Summary: To Rose, nothing is worth it after the Doctor. Written after listening to Evanescence.


**Just a one off, after listening to Evanscence 'My Immortal'. I couldn't help but write it, cos it's beautiful , and the lyrics are so completely true.**

**Be warned, it is quite depressing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Rose lay on the sand, eyes open staring at the sky. She had no more tears, no emotion. She lay there, thinking, forever staring, her face blank, her eyes dull.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

She could still feel him. Only metres away from where she now lay they had said goodbye. She had wept and wept, almost childish in her manner as she strived to keep him there, to prevent him from leaving her forever.

And she could still feel him, see his ever-present smile fade to nothing, see the happiness in his eyes at seeing her vanish as they both realised the same thing. He had to say goodbye. And neither was anywhere near ready to be apart.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Of course time had passed. It had passed and everyone had settled down. Mickey was engaged. Her mum had a 2 month old baby. Her father...well he wasn't really, was he? She had nothing. She would forever have nothing.

They said time healed all wounds. They lied. Time reminded her of him. It was, after all, what he was, and what he did. As long as there was time, she would miss him as deeply, as achingly as she had done the moment he had faded from her vision forever.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

She remembered little of the past months since she had been stranded in a place she could never escape from.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_

She couldn't move on. There was no one there to whisper comforting words to her when she woke from the ravages of a nightmare. Oh they tried to whisper, but they didn't understand. How could they? They didn't understand what she had seen, what she had done.

_  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Her mind had all but abandoned her, leaving only a shell of her former self. To her, she was travelling with him. she always would be.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Slowly, Rose pulled her hand out from her coat pocket. She stared at the bottle of small brightly coloured pills in front of her, then popped the lid. No more suffering. She knew it was selfish, but she had been encased in mind-numbing pain for far too long.__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

There was no life for her here, a place that was a mere shadow of her home. And so she swallowed the tablets, one after another until every last one was gone. She felt the pain within her dull, and she smiled slightly, her first in almost a year. She began to fade, and for the first time in far too long, Rose was at peace.

No one would find her until it was too late. She had made sure of that. She could wait for her Doctor in a place Time couldn't reach.

And then she was gone. A gentle breeze flowed over the beach where Rose Tyler lay, as if in mourning for her as her spirit left. Forever.

She died in peace, and secure in the knowledge she would see him soon.

Goodbye Rose Tyler.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**Well, that was suitably depressing. Sorry, I was just in this sort of mood. Hope you liked it anyway. If in need for a happier ending, see my other fic. **

**Jessi.**


End file.
